My Favorite Things
by KK Renee
Summary: 100-word drabbles (and maybe a couple other kinds of oneshots thrown in) to Maria's favorite things from the Sound of Music. Raindrops on roses, whiskers on kittens, and so on and so forth. Fluffy Zutara things.
1. Raindrops on Roses

_Raindrops on Roses_

"Oh, they're beautiful," Katara breathed as she admired the flowers in the garden.

"Mhm," Zuko murmured as he came up behind her. "Come on, let's inside. It's going to rain."

"Just a few more minutes!"

_Drop_. _Drop. Drop_. The rain began pouring and Zuko tried to get away. He pulled at Katara, trying to get to shelter. She giggled when he slipped in the mud. The laugh was cut short when she was pulled down with him. She pecked him on the lips and darted towards their room. "Race you!"

"No fair!" He called, scrambling to catch up with her.

**Whew. Trying to get drabbles at exactly 100 words is harder than you would think.**


	2. Whiskers On Kittens

_Whiskers on Kittens_

_Meow_.

"Zuko," Katara whisper-yelled, smacking her husband's arm. He grunted, but didn't wake.

_Meow_.

"_Zuko_."

"_What?_"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A cat."

"Why would there be a cat?"

"I swore I heard one."

"Katara, there is no cat. Go back to sleep." He turned and promptly began snoring.

_Meow_.

"Zuko."

"Katara, it's the _middle of the night_. Go back to sleep."

"I'm telling you—there's a cat in here!"

"Katara—"

_Meow_.

"See! I told you! Let's find him."

Katara stood to find the cat lying on her desk.

"Can we keep him? He's so adorable!"

Zuko sighed.

**Yeah. I didn't know what exactly to do with this one.**


	3. Bright Copper Kettles

_Bright Copper Kettles_

Zuko pulled a kettle from the cupboard. He filled the kettle up with water, placing it over top of the fire.

Suddenly, he whipped around, after being drenched head-to-toe with water. Realizing it was just Katara, he relaxed. She was laughing.

Smiling himself, Zuko marched forward, grabbing her around the waist, squealing when the cold water touched her bare back.

In a desperate attempt to get away, she reached her hand into a nearby bowl and shoved frosting across Zuko's nose and forehead.

"Get back here!" Zuko shouted, taking off after her. Their laughter could be heard across the Palace.


	4. Warm Woolen Mittens

_Warm Woolen Mittens_

Zuko pulled the gloves over his hands and joined Katara where she was impatiently waiting by the door. She grabbed his hand and eagerly pulled him outside. He hissed when the cold air hit his face.

"Come on, Zuko, come on!"

They hustled across the Tribe square, finally pausing when they reached the herd of penguins. Katara was grinning from ear to ear.

She made her way to the middle of the herd. "Get over here, Zuko!" she called. Zuko huffed, but complied. "Catch!" Katara tossed a fish into the air. Zuko deftly caught it and was swarmed by penguins.

**It had to be done.**

**Also, what's a group of penguins called? Surely, it's not a herd.**


	5. Brown Paper Packages Tied Up With String

_Brown Paper Packages Tied Up With String_

Zuko signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was quickly forming. He just wanted to be at home with his family, not wasting his time with these stubborn Earth Kingdom officials. Scrubbing his face to try and wake himself, he returned to his work.

Several long moments later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, thankful for the brief respite.

The servant entered the room and bowed before speaking. "A package has arrived for you, Your Majesty."

"A package?" Zuko was surprised. He wasn't expecting something from Katara for another week, at least. He followed the servant to where a tall, unsealed box was waiting. He could a child's giggles from inside.

"Is Daddy here yet?" said the child.

"Shh," whispered another voice. "He's almost here."

Zuko broke into a grin. He opened the box and caught a mass of curly dark hair as his daughter leapt at him. "Daddy!" He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. He smiled at his wife, taking in the gorgeous blue eyes he hasn't seen in weeks. "Katara," he breathed. He kissed her then, their daughter between them.

Suddenly, this trip became that much more bearable.

**I couldn't fit this in 100 words, so I had to do 200.**


	6. Cream Colored Ponies

_Cream Colored Ponies_

Zuko walked into the nursery, tired from a long day's work. Katara was standing next to their daughter's crib. "How is she?" Zuko asked.

"She just fell asleep. She put up quite a fuss tonight."

"I found something of mine from when I was a kid," said Zuko, who was standing next to Katara now. She wrapped her arms around him. He pulled a stuffed animal out of his pocket and placed it in the crib. Their daughter found it in her sleep and grasped it tightly.

Katara smiled. "Good night, my love," she whispered, pulling Zuko out the door.

**Yep. **

**And now I just realized I put everything out of order. I forgot the "When the dog bites, etc., etc." only came at the end. Whoops. I fix it once I finish.**


	7. Crisp Apple Strudels

_Crisp Apple Strudels _

"Zuko…I think I'm stuck." Katara was currently perched in a tree, quite a ways up, and couldn't find how to get down without jumping and potentially breaking something. Zuko glanced up from the ground and smirked at Katara. "This isn't funny!"

"Why'd you go so high anyway?" Zuko asked.

"The best apples are at the top. I had to get them. And now I can't get down."

"Jump."

"_Jump_? Are you _crazy_?"

"I'll catch you."

"Are you sure?"

Zuko sighed. "Just _jump_, Katara. I've got you."

Katara closed her eyes and stepped from the tree. Zuko caught her, as promised.


	8. Doorbells

_Doorbells_

_Ding dong_.

Katara glanced up from her book, eyebrows knitted in confusion. She wasn't expecting anybody. She walked to the door and glanced through the peep hole and immediately covered her mouth, pressing her forehead to the door and trying to keep her tears at bay. _Zuko was home._

"Katara?" she heard from the other side of the door. She let out a sob of relief and joy. She flung open the door and immediately embraced her boyfriend, nearly causing him to topple over.

"You're home. I wasn't expecting you for another week—"

Zuko silenced her with a kiss.

**(Zuko was in the military and, well, returning home. I couldn't find a way to work it in in the 100 words.)**


	9. Sleigh Bells

_Sleigh Bells _

"Fire Lady Katara requests your presence in the courtyard."

Zuko glanced up from his work. Deciding to take a break, he got up and met Katara in the central courtyard. Where there was snow on the ground.

"Katara, what is this?" he asked.

She beamed at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the snow.

"I'm missing home," she replied simply. "And we're going ice skating."

They made their way over to the frozen pond. "I don't think this is a good idea—," said Zuko as Katara froze blades on the bottom of his shoes.

"Sure it is."

**This isn't how I planned it to be, but oh well.**


	10. Schnitzel With Noodles

_Schnitzel with Noodles_

Zuko chuckled at Katara's reaction to the spicy food. She breathed heavily through her mouth, panting, "Why does your food have to be so spicy?"

Zuko smirked at her. "The _Fire_ Nation, Katara."

Katara rolled her eyes. "It still doesn't have to be that spicy," she pouted, pushing the noodles around her bowl. She glanced at Zuko, who was taking bite after bite without the spices taking the littlest effect. "How does that not _bother_ you?"

"Katara, I grew up with this food. Just try it again. You'll get used to it."

"But yet you still won't eat sea prunes."


	11. With the Moon on Their Wings

_Wild Geese that Fly with the Moon on Their Wings_

"Zuko." Zuko rolled over, groaning. "Zuko. I can't sleep. It's the full moon. Come outside with me?"

Zuko groaned again, but shifted himself upwards. He joined Katara on the balcony attached to their bedroom. Blankets and pillows were already spread on the ground.

"How long have you been out here?"

"A couple hours." Katara patted the spot next to her. Once Zuko was lying down, she curled up against him. "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

"Yeah, sure." He just wanted to sleep.

"I love you, Zuko."

Zuko kissed her head. "I love you, too." They slept there until the sun rose.


	12. Girls in White Dresses

_Girls in White Dresses with Blue Satin Sashes_

"You can't get me, Daddy," the little girl laughed as her father chased her. She shrieked when she was tickled and slung over her father's shoulders. "Daddy!"

Katara looked into the room, leaning against the doorway, a hand on her heavily pregnant tummy. She smiled softly as she watched her husband and daughter play.

"Mommy!" the girl cried as she ran over to the doorway.

Katara bent over the best she could. "Hey, sweetie," Katara said, brushing a curl away from her daughter's face.

"When's the baby getting here?"

"It shouldn't be too long now. Let's get something to eat."

**This one was unbelievable hard to do. You would not believe.**


	13. Snowflakes

_Snowflakes that Stay on my Nose and Eyelashes_

Zuko jumped when a snowball hit the side of his face. He looked over to see Katara grinning. Another snowball came from nowhere and hit the other side of his head.

"That's it," Zuko said as he took off after his wife. She laughed and ran in the opposite direction. They were just outside of the Water Tribe when Zuko caught up to Katara and tackled her into the snow. They rolled across the ground until they stopped with Katara on top.

Katara laughed breathlessly. She used the kissing him as a distraction to shove snow down his jacket.

"Katara!"


	14. Silver White Winters Melt into Spring

_Silver White Winters that Melt into Spring_

Zuko breathed in the sea air and nearly smiled. The air of the Water Tribe was losing its chill and was steadily becoming warmer. He was almost home.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled then. Katara's face pressed into his back. "Good morning," she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning," Zuko replied.

They remained in that position for a while longer until they heard fussing from inside their room. "I'll get her." Zuko broke away from his wife and retrieved his daughter, returning to the balcony.

Katara smiled at the sight of Zuko bouncing the bundle of baby in his arms.


	15. These Are a Few of my Favorite Things

_These Are a Few of my Favorite Things_

The awkward silence was getting to her. She cleared her throat. "So," she said simply, unsure of what to add next. She scrambled for the first thing that came to mind. "What's your favorite food?"

"My favorite food?"

"Yeah. I don't know anything about you…Other than you used to chase us around the world."

"Sorry about that."

"No matter." They were silent. "Your favorite food, Zuko."

"Oh. I would have to say the cakes my mom used to make when I was little. What's yours?"

"Sea prunes. Don't knock them until you try them."

Zuko made a face. "I have."


	16. When the Dog Bites

_When the Dog Bites_

"Oh, La. Oh, Zuko." She slid next to him. She pressed her hands against his gaping wound. "Hang in there, Zuko." Her hands were soon covered in blood. Zuko groaned. "Hang on, Zuko. I'm getting ready to heal you, okay? Just let me get to my—water." She reached around to unlatch her canteen and molded the water to his side. It began glowing. Beneath the water, she could see muscle and skin knitting together. She sighed in relief when he opened his eyes.

"Katara," he murmured.

Katara pressed her lips to his. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

**So, uh, yeah.**


	17. When the Bee Stings

_When the Bee Stings_

"I can't believe I'm stuck out here _again_," Katara muttered. The sun beat down on her head and shoulders and her clothes were soaked. She was nearly all out of water. She was miserable.

"Look, a cactus," said Zuko. "We can conserve your water."

"Zuko, no!" she shouted, but he was already off and had the cactus sliced. He was about to take a drink—"Zuko, don't!" She was running after him. She sighed. "Come on, let's keep walking."

She knew when the effects kicked in when Zuko staggered against her.

"You're pretty, Katara," he slurred.

"And you're an idiot."

**Yeah, I wasn't real sure what to do with this one, but then I thought of the circle birds, which have stingers…right?**


	18. When I'm Feeling Sad

_When I'm Feeling Sad_

"No!" Katara shouted as she bolted straight up in her bed, panting. Her eyes darted around the room until they landed on Zuko, was sitting next to her. "I'm sorry I woke you up," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"It's okay," he whispered, rubbing Katara's back. "What was it about this time?"

"You. Azula shot you with lightning and I—I couldn't save you."

Zuko pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin. "Sh, it's okay. You saved me that day. We're both safe." Zuko murmured comforting things to her until they both fell asleep.

**Nightmares would be a common occurrence, wouldn't they?**


	19. I Simply Remember my Favorite Things

**Modern AU.**

_I simply remember my favorite things,_

_And then I don't feel so bad._

Zuko looked at Katara, desperately wanting to kiss her that moment. She was so beautiful.

He mentally shook himself. He couldn't think those things, not now, not while she was recovering.

He and Katara had been in a car wreck four weeks ago. He was fine, only receiving scrapes and bruises, as well as a broken ankle. Katara was worse. The other car had impacted her side. Two of her ribs and her arm had broken and she'd received head trauma. She had only woken up from her coma a week ago with the past three years wiped from her memory. She had remembered everyone else—Aang, Toph, Suki—but not him. Zuko blamed himself for their car accident. He should have been paying more attention—

"When did we meet?" Katara's voice suddenly drew him out of his thoughts. "And how?"

Zuko swallowed, preparing his answer. He was afraid she might ask the wrong questions; nobody had told her they were dating and he wasn't ready to bring it up himself. "A little less than three years ago," he answered, "through Aang. He was an intern at my dad's office."

"Right. The governor's office. You're the governor's son?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. Aang and I became friends and then he introduced me to you guys."

They lapsed into silence. Katara absently braided a strand of her hair and chewed on her lip. Zuko stared, unseeingly, at the television across the room.

"Were we dating?" Katara asked suddenly. Zuko spun in his chair to face her and nearly choked on the gum he had been chewing. _She asked it._ "I'm sorry—Suki knew how to log onto my social media pages and I saw—it looked like—I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. I shouldn't have asked."

"No—no. It's fine. But…yes. We were—we were dating."

Katara resumed playing with her hair, needing something to do with her hands, to use up all this nervous energy. "Can you…can you tell me about it?" She looked down into her lap and then back up at him. "Not—not if it makes you uncomfortable, though, I'd completely understand if you didn't want to."

Zuko resisted the urge to scrub his face with his hands. "No, I'll tell you." _I want you to remember_. "We weren't friends at first. You never really liked me. I think it may have been because of our dads' rivalry. But we became friends, eventually. We didn't, um, actually start dating until two years ago. Our first date was the amusement park. You made me ride the roller coasters, which I still haven't forgiven you for."

"You don't like them?"

"Not at all."

She grinned. They talked for the rest of the evening, Zuko filling her in of the things she couldn't remember. He desperately wanted—_needed_—her to remember, though. It pained him they couldn't be like they used to and that it was his fault he couldn't remember.

As the conversation began to die down, Katara said, softly, "I wish I could remember."

Zuko was silent.

_Yeah. Me, too._

**Original A/N: So I'm not really proud or found of this one, but I couldn't coax anymore out of it. So here's this awkward not-really-a-drabble, not-really-a-full-oneshot thing. (And I guess the "And I don't feel so bad" doesn't really have anything to do with this, but I don't know what to do with it alone.) **

**Second A/N: And...that's it. Thanks for reading!**

**(This wasn't originally the last chapter...I did them out of order, so that's why the original A/N for this is kinda different.)**


End file.
